Robbed Of My Trademark
by thatswhatididnttellya
Summary: Brendan messes with the wrong girl...His sister. Written For Lucy. Purely for fun. M for swearing.


**Just for fun... written for Lucy. Hope you like it.**

**Brendan Brady POV**

I have always had a good time with Chez. Yes... She is my little sister and I want to protect her but we have always been able to have a laugh. Mostly pranks that started when we were younger. Just the normal brother/sister things. Cling film on the toilet, cello-tape across the doorway that sort of thing. Obliviously as we got older these pranks got less frequent and almost stopped. Only occasionally being restarted with a shaken can or lager or a mobile phone taped to the ceiling. It was always a laugh and although we are both as stubborn as an ox and highly competitive it always fizzled out before any real emotions got hurt.

But this week...this week was different.

I have no idea why and if I'm honest I can't even remember who started it but this week the pranks began. Silly things at first like we did when we were younger but as the week progressed the pranks got bigger and better.

I woke up to find that Chez had turned everything in my bedroom upside-down. My Chest of drawers, TV, Bedside table. Everything... all upside-down. So to say "it was on" would have been an understatement. I took all her change, bank and credit cards out of her purse and but them in the kitchen drawer and then went upstairs to put toothpaste on her face and tickle her.

Chez decided to egg and flour my car so I hid her make-up bag and her phone. It came to the point that by Friday things were getting ridiculous. We were both constantly looking over our shoulders waiting for the other to strike. Chez was all about the immediate payback, she always was. She could never play the long game. Me... Well I was different. I like to wait till she thinks I have forgotten or have called it quits then I strike. I knew there was no going back for Chez when on Saturday as I was walking through the skate park some snotty nose teenager kicked me hard... surprisingly hard as it happens. Right at the back of the knee. When I pinned him to one of the ramps and gently persuaded him to tell me why he seem to think he could just attacked a stranger. I was informed

"_It says to do it on your shirt Mr"_

And there it was on the back of my £250 Prada shirt.

"_KICK ME HARDER THAN YESTERDAY"_

You gotta be fucking kidding me. Chez. Really? My thoughts on how I was gonna kill her were interrupted by

"_Erm...Bren why are you shirtless in public? Not that I'm complaining"_

Oh very funny Stephen.

"_It's Chez, I'm gonna kill her"_

"_Huh? Chez is the reason your half naked in a skate park?"_

"_Yes...what? No Stephen, Me and Chez were playing pranks like always..."_

"_Pranks? How old are ya Brendan?" _

"_Oh shut up! Look what she did to my shirt Stephen?"_

He's laughing. He is fucking laughing. You gotta be kidding me!

"_It's not funny. That shirt cost £250"_

"_Why the hell would you spend £250 on ONE shirt?"_

"_Not everyone's wardrobe contains Reebok trainers, hoodies and tracksuit bottoms"_

Oh god his pouting I love it when his pouting. Stephen is such a fucking tease. He might not know it but he is. Even the biting of his lip is making me think of the things I wanna do to him. Shit Brendan pull your head out the gutter.

"_Fine. If you wanna be like that, I was gonna help you get payback like a good little boyfriend. But if ya just gonna insult my taste in..."_

"_Wait Stephen I'm sorry. I just...Ok give me ye advice!"_

"_Really? Ya want my help?"_

"_Stephen I won't ask again"_

"_Ok Ok"_

So this is how I have found myself sneaking into my sister's room while she is sleeping and shaving off her eyebrows. God she can sleep through anything.

"_Brendan I only said to shave a line down one. Not shave them both off!"_

"_TWO HUNDREN AND FITHY POUNDS STEPHEN"_

"_You are on your own on this one...She's gonna kill you"_

He was right.

"_I will get you back Brendan Brady, Just because you used to be good at pulling pranks doesn't mean you still are"_

"_Yeah...Yeah. This all comes from the girl who looks constantly surprised"_

"_What did you think I would look like? YOU SHAVED OFF MY EYEBROWS!"_

"_Calm down Chez they will grow back"_

"_No Brendan you took it too far. You are gonna regret this!"_

"_O ye? Why what you going to do?"_

"_When you next fall asleep I'm shaving off your tache"_

She what? She fucking what? Not my tache? She wouldn't. It's a family tradition. A Brendan Brady fucking trademark!

I woke up with a start. She wouldn't dare. Would she? Too impatient to focus my still disorientated eyes or wait to find a mirror I flung my hand to my face to check for evidence of the unspeakable. In my haste to check I forgot to think about my sleepy co-ordination. I misjudged my speed and aim, so ended up firmly bitch slapping myself in the face.

"_MOTHERFUCKER"_

If that wasn't enough to wake me up fully I don't know what was.

"Brendan, Wha? What you doing?"

I couldn't even answer I only had one thing on my mind. And for once it wasn't Stephen. Trying again after a shake of my head I raised my hand to the unmistakable feeling of my pride and joy. After releasing a massive sigh of relief and planting a thankful kiss on my crucifix I get back to my normal train of thought... Breakfast!

"_Brendan what's the matter?"_

"_Nothing just a horrible dream"_

"_About?"_

"_I shaved off Cheryl's eyebrows so she shaved off my tache"_

"_That would be horrible, I love the tache, I like the way it tickles me...promise you won't ever get rid of it?"_

"_I promise Stephen" _

I get up to act on my urge for food. I stop at the door.

"_Stephen? ... Tickles you where?"_

"_Well that would be telling"_


End file.
